


Consumed by Darkness

by Nategrey837



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Harem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nategrey837/pseuds/Nategrey837
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato Namikaze was always told he would be great that he was the child of prophecy, could he really pass up the opportunity to use his children to further his legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consumed by Darkness

**Authors note**

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters or properties

* * *

 

 

**CHAPTER 1: A HERO'S BETRAYEL**

 

* * *

 

Houses destroyed, lifeless bodies sprawled throughout the streets, fear and panic spreading like rapid fire, this once peaceful village known as Konoha one of the great ninja's villages in this world is now being torn apart by none other then the nine tail fox an entity of pure energy and hatred, one set on killing all within it's path.

This day will spawn many stories for future generations on the horror that the nine tailed fox brought to the village but none of those stories will know the full truth of what happened and that the nine tailed fox wasn't the ony monster in the village that day.

Hiruzen Sarutobi the third hokage of the Konoha and man not only respected and loved by his village but many villages around the world, the tales of his fights in the past great wars are legend even at his elder age he is still powerful and feared by many.

this is a man who has seen more horrors in his life more than any single human should ever have to see in a lifetime, he now finds himself looking at what may be the most disgusting thing he has ever seen.

Before his eyes he see's what he would have called before this day his friend, his pupil, the hope of the next generation of ninja, the man before him is named Minato Namikaze he is the current leader of this village and the forth hokage, he was the hero of the last great war and not only is he the youngest to hold the title of hokage he could very well be the strongest to ever hold that title.

"Minato, could you repeat once more what you just said, I want to make sure I understood you completely before I make a rash decision." The tone in which Sarutobi used would have sent shivers down any man's spine.

Minato Namikaze stands before Sarutobi with his newborn child curled up in his arm with a kunai pointed directly at his thoat. "I already said it once but with your old age you must be losing your hearing, I said this is no child of mine." The kunai pushed further into the skin of the child peircing the skin and causing the child to cry in pain as a droplet of bood soaked in the tip of the weapon.

"I suppose I shoulder explain myself further given that you were one of my mentors afterall." Minato smiled at the Sarutobi still holding the kunai firmly against his childs neck. "You see after this day this child won't be Naruto son of Minato and Kushina, this child will be the demon of Konoha the thing that will bring this village together and give it a common foe one that everyone can rally against." Minato said.

Sarutobi stood there in disbelive. "You can't be serious Minato? You don't think that Kushina will let you go through with this do you?" Sarutobi asked, knowing that the red death of Konoha the woman known as Kushina Uzumaki and wife of Minato would give her life to protect her children.

"Yes that woman would be a problem if she were to find out this happened but being a master of seals does come in handy sometimes." Minato responded. "She won't know she every had a son to begin with." Minato finished.

Sarutobi's eyes widened. "What have you done Minato?" The elder man asked

"I did what had to be done Sarutobi." Minato Replied

* * *

 

**Flashback**

* * *

 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kushina yelled as she laid on the hospital bed.

"Kushina please continue to push your almost there!" The nurse in front of her said.

Kushina keep yelling, she almost gave out hope until she gave out one last push and heard a child's cry. "You did it Kushina! Now just one more to go." The nurse said as she handed the new born child to the other nurse.

Minutes went by that seemed like hours for Kushina until she heard once more the cries of a new born baby, she gave out a soft sigh before she laid her head back onto the pillow.

"Can I see them?" Kushina asked breathlessly.

"Of course Kushina" The nurse held the two babies as she handed them to Kushina who couldn't help but tear up at the sight of her two children.

Her son Naruto had blonde hair, her daughter seemed to have inherited her red hair.

"Naruto and Ayame Namikaze your both so beautiful, nurse may I ask which one was born first?" Kushina asked the woman in front of her.

The nurse gave a soft smile. "Your son Naruto was the first to be born Kushina."

At that moment a loud bang was heard in the village it was like nothing Kushina has ever heard, she tried to get up to see what was happening but the nurses pushed her back onto the bed. "Kushina you can't move not yet, let me go a see whats happening." the nurse gave another soft smile to Kushina as the new mother held her two children closer to herself.

Ten minutes passed and the nurse hadn't come back Kushina was about to get up when she saw a yellow flash in the corner of her eyes. "Minato where have you been?" Kushina asked weakly still drained from giving birth

Minato glared at Kushina before giving a grim sigh. "Kushina the nine tailed fox Kyuubi is attacking Konoha."

Kushina gasped trying to sit up again when Minato came over to her. "Please don't move Kushina, you need to rest, let me take care of this." Minato looked down at the two babies. "Naruto and Ayame they are beautiful Kushina you did amazing, thank you." Kushina was taken back at how Minato said that, it was so cold like he didn't care for the children themselves.

Before she could think any further Minato grabbed a seal from his pocket and placed it over her forehead. "Minato what are you doing?" Kushina asked.

Minato gave a sadistic grin. "Sorry Kushina this will be the last time you'll ever see that child as your son." He then activated the seal and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

* * *

 

**Flashback End**

 

* * *

 

"Minato you bastard you sealed off Kushina's memory of her own son, what kind of monster are you?!" Sarutobi entered his fighting stance he was ready to fight.

"Sarutobi I would refrain from taking a fighting stance if I were you, I didn't come here to fight you this day, no I've come here to ask a simple favor of you." Minato said.

Minato then raised his hand as clouds of smoke appeared beside him and revealed five shinobi, Sarutobi glared at them, each one held a child in there arms and in the middle was Danzo one of Sarutobi's oldest friends and comrade. "Not you as well Danzo, you can't think what Minato is doing is right?" Sarutobi asked.

Danzo shook his head. "You were always to soft Sarutobi, I knew you wouldn't understand what Minato is trying to do, he's going to unite our village and he's going to give us a living weapon to fight back against any who oppose us." Danzo said looking down at the red haired child in his arms.

Minato looked at the child as well before turning to Sarutobi. "I suppose introductions are in order, this is my only child Ayame Namikaze and with your help Sarutobi see will hold the power of the nine tailed fox within her." Minato said as he walked to one of the ninja's and handed Naruto over to one of them.

Sarutobi gave a soft chuckle. "And why on earth do you think I would help you Minato, your nothing but a madman and I'm ashamed of myself for having taken so long to see it." Sarutobi responded but his heart sunk once he watched all the ninja's place a kunai above each childs heart.

Minato looked into Sarutobi eye's. "Do you know how many ninja's died this day? Everyone of these children are orphans there parents dead do you understand how much it will cost to feed them and shelter them Sarutobi?" Minato asked. "You see the reason you will help is simple, if you don't then I will kill each one of these orphans until you agree to."

Sarutobi's shoulders slumped as his eyes closed and he gave a soft sigh. "Don't do that Minato, I will help you." Sarutobi may have been one of the strongest ninja to ever live and he may still be more powerful then most of the ninja's in this village but with Minato and Danzo both here there was no way to save all these children without a few if not all of them being killed.

Minato gave a soft grin at his mentor. "I knew you would." Minato snapped his fingers as Danzo and the ninja that held Naruto placed the twins on a tree stump. "Your going to summon the shinigami and seal the power of the fox within my daughter and place the soul of that demon within that boy." Minato said.

"I suppose I shouldn't have expected any less from you." Sarutobi knew invoking the shinigami meant giving up your own life and he would do that for his village anyday and being able to give his life up to save these children from being murdered was an easy decision.

"I understand Minato." Sarutobi knew of the sealing ritual it could only be done on newborns if you were to seal a tailed beast into a child or a grown adult the seal would instantly break and the host would be killed and the beast would instantly be returned to the mortal world once more.

Sarutobi clapped his hands together "Shiki Fūjin!" He yelled, behind him a dark portal began to open as the shinigami appeared behind him.

Sarutobi looked down and smiled at the twins. ' _Naruto you will have many hardships ahead in your life but I know when it comes down to it you will push through the advirsity and come out stronger I can already feel how powerful you will become, Ayame I know you won't grow up with Naruto but protect your older brother you two will learn of your heritage one day until then stick close to your mother and don't be corrupted by this monster'_ Sarutobi thought to himself wishing that those words would somehow reach the children.

Sarutobi then looked up at the Shinigami. "I asked that you please seal the nine tailed beast chakra within the girl and that you seal the soul of the beast within the boy in return I offer my soul to you." The shinigami didn't reply but nodded it's head simply before stabbing Sarutobi in the chest and ripping out his soul.

Moment's later the Kyuubi disappeared having been sealed within the two children, the lifeless body of Sarutobi lays lying beside the two children.

Minato looked down at the former hokage. "Everyone take the children to the orphanage." Minato said as the ninja all disappeared in smoke he then walked over to his daughter and picked her up.

Minato then took off to address his villagers about the defeat of the nine tailed fox, he made his way to the hokage monument where he would address the public

The hokage looked down as ninjas and villagers looked up to him most of them cheering the hokage for killing the demon.

"Everyone the demon is gone now!" Minato heard a roar from the crowd as they cheered and blessed the name of there hokage the greatest of all hokage's. "I am sad to say that my mentor Sarutobi has been killed by the beast before we could defeat the demon. Minato gave a moment of silence for his mentor the crowd seemed to have quieted down a little from hearing the sad news. "We must remember though with every great loss there is a equal amount of gain, this day my first child was born I would like to introduce to you my only child Ayame Namikaze!" Minato held the child out for all to see as the cheers rained down once more, minutes passed as Minato's named was chanted throughout the village.

Once the crowed calmed down Minato turned to Danzo who had followed Minato. "Make sure the council knows that the demon is sealed within Naruto, we need it to get out to everyone in the village just what that boy is." Minato said as Danzo nodded his head.


End file.
